Recorded
by SomebodyLost
Summary: Lelouch and C.C. visit Nunnally years after the Zero Requiem with Anya taking pictures, Jeremiah acting as a bodyguard, and Sayoko creeping around. "They paved paradise and put up a parking lot...", C.C. contemplated, nostalgic of days past. One-shot.


**Disclaimer **| I own this fanfic, but Code Geass? Alas!

**Prompt** | Picture. For the Witch x Warlock Forums.

**Thanks** | To Kiki Hayashi for beta-ing this a billion times.

* * *

**Recorded**

**

* * *

**

_It was spring. The birth of new life, new hope, new inspiration... but for today, it was not so..._

~o~O~o~_  
_

A figure, wearing denim jeans, a light blue shirt, and a coat, was the next person who stepped out of a big yellow taxi. He then extended his right hand towards the inside of the car to express courtesy to his other female companion, who was wearing a bright floral patterned orange dress. She accepted his hand and stepped out.

"Hmm," her monotonous voice contrasting to the sound of the taxi door being closed. Their other companions were already contemplating the scene before them. One was a pink-haired lady, already busy with the recording all of the environment that she can get to her e-diary. The other, an orange farmer, was looking at the surroundings like a bodyguard to see if they're any threat to the ex-emperor. The last one was a maid, which position contrasted greatly to her being the master of secret ninja art.

"Hmm. What do you think?" said their raven-haired companion, obviously the leader of their group, coming up beside the green-haired after the taxi exited the gates. He was surveying the area, and looking at his violet eyes, one would be certain that he was impressed.

After all, this was Pendragon, the main capital of Britannia, which was, for some apparent reason he can't comprehend, in the middle of a wasteland. He knows that the Britannians created this superb city in such a harsh environment to display their prowess and superiority in technology, but that was their reason during the days of war. Shortly after the 100thempress was crowned, it was rebuilt a dozen miles from the huge hole that FLEIA made, with the intention to mark the said hole into everyone's minds that in war, nobody wins (though it didn't answer the question why would anyone sane enough build a paradise in the middle of nowhere).

But our warlock was most impressed at the building that was lay out before them. Actually, all of them are.

It was a gigantic greenhouse, situated at the edge of the Imperial Gardens. It held bountiful plants, trees, and various other now-rare flora and fauna. Altogether they held a stark contrast to the surrounding desert.

"I think..." the witch pondered beside him. She started walking through the parking lot, up the ridiculously large set of stairs, and towards the entrance. The whole scene, of course, didn't escape the ex-Zero's attention, specifically at how many steps the stairs has.

The hundredth empress made it her mission to collect all sorts of near-extinct plant life after the world was securely in a state of peace. She wanted to be a savior, for once, not the one being saved. This was the least she could do, everyone felt, for not being able to save those who died in the past war. Her loved ones...

... Clovis, Shirley, Euphie, her mother...

... her precious, precious, broth-

"... it was if they paved paradise and put up a parking lot." his companion said aloud, interrupting his thoughts. He didn't notice that they were already a few feet away from him, so he walked faster to catch up with them, mentally noting that his witch's green hair flowing at the breeze matches the teeming plant life up ahead.

~o~O~o~

**_A few minutes later on the stairs..._**

"My lord, do want me to carry yo-"

"NO."

~o~O~o~

"One dollar and fifty cents for each person, please," an attendant announced to them uncharacteristically when they reached the top ('they', meaning the fitter ones). When the warlock finally reached the top the witch immediately faced him with a look he swore had puppy eyes in them, which are genuinely fake. He then swiftly whipped out his wallet.

"They took all the trees and put them in a tree museum," the warlock said, producing seven-and-a-half dollars from _his _before passing through the checkpoint. Behind him, the familiar camera click and monotonous "Recorded" was heard, and the attendant gaped in horror as she realized that her hair was unkempt after the ex-Rounds member took her picture.

"And they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them," his accomplice agreed whilst walking towards the first tree that caught her eye, leaving her groupmates behind. The farmer was hovering over her partner with "Are you alright, sire?" while the latter was still clutching his knees, cursing his weak stamina in hot breaths. He then glared at the pink-haired for taking his picture in such a pitiful state.

"I can't believe that these are things almost gone...", his golden-eyed companion trailed off, seemingly nostalgic of days past.

The ex-emperor simply nodded, eyes drifting to his maid as she looked longingly at a tree that before existed at her home country. She then slipped from his view (being the ninja that she is) and proceeded further into the greenhouse-museum.

The tree was now considered rare as it was only found on Mount Fuji before, then FLEIA and the infamous sakuradite explosion during the battle of the Imperial Brittannian Army against Schneizel and the Black Knights promptly left the mountain nearly bereft of these trees. Sure, it didn't completely erase them, but the long-term effects of both explosions gradually took root, preventing plant life to grow on the effected area. It was his fault, he knew.

He soon (after spending a couple more minutes regaining his breath and composure) followed his companions further inside.

"People always take these things for granted," he said aloud to nobody, looking as the adopted daughter pulled the margrave off to another direction from the intersection. The former emperor stopped in his steps, "and now, they're simply gone."

"You don't know what you have until you lose them...", was the additional thought, his mind reeling back to three months ago, when his maid bitterly told him that-

- his partner stopped in her steps, visibly aware of his feelings at the moment. Her golden eyes were contemplating his violet eyes with sympathy.

"It was a good thing then that we came during spring...", he smiled weakly, sarcastic voice filled with sadness "... so that we can see this oversized garden in all its glory..."

She came back towards him, every movement full of understanding, cupping his cheeks into her soft hands. He looked at her fair face, beautified even more by the golden sun, and rested on her hands. His eyes was filled with unfathomable despair as he closed his eyes, taking in his partner's hands' calming scent and softness.

A step was heard as his partner gently told him his name at his ear...

"Forgive me for intruding, but it's almost time," an older, but familiar, female voice softly cut in.

The master awoke from his momentary sanctuary, took his companion's hands and started walking faster towards where their other companions went earlier, causing his witch to widen her eyes in surprise for a moment, afterward falling to an understanding smile. The setting sun was reminding him that closing time is nearing, and people would soon lessen in where he was heading. Good.

As the maid respectfully allowed them to go forward, another "Recorded," was smoothly announced while they quickened their pace to catch up with the other two who went ahead.

_BUMP!_

His mind was still not fresh from the emotions he felt during his moment with the witch when he bumped into the Geass Canceller bearer. He was dumbly standing in the middle of the path. The latter looked like a kid who first saw Santa Claus, so the violet-eyed man and his accomplice followed his gaze.

All of them looked up in awe, noting that the living thing before them was the only thing that went upwards past the glass roof, spreading its crowning glory in the splendor of the setting sun.

The thought that this humongous tree was mocking the immortals that their immortality and credit card bills are no match for its awesomeness struck home.

It could even probably reach heaven, where...

They continued onwards the northern area, their destination, passing by exiting crowds. All of them were still admiring the giant wooden wonder like crazed Rivalzs. They knew it was just a tree, but it drives approximately half a billion people to the museum each month.

A random thought that nearly half of the people on the planet would go to a desert for a tree then struck the female green-haired's fancy. It was plain ridiculous.

_WHOOSH._

"This is ridiculous, right Nunnally?" the raven-haired man sighed, hands rubbing his bruises from his impact from his semi-metallic friend. The green-haired woman simultaneously entered the empress' personal garden. It was the one that drives the other half of the world to the museum, being approved for the public view. But seeing through its glass walls that it was currently empty, the accomplices entered without hesitation. Their other companions, as a sign of understanding and respect, let them enter alone, resigning to observing the rest of the greenhouse-museum as the door slid close with a hiss.

Violet eyes met blue, unmoving ones. The former emperor approached the west where the sun was setting in a manner befitting a grief-stricken man instead of an emperor. He took in the empress' smiling face framed by her cascading brown hair. Face free of worry, beauty that matured unmatched by everyone (everyone including those bishounen guys). Everyone, except by his pizza-addict witch...

"It's been three months, Nunnally," he said, each step dragging him down with the unbelievable reality before him. He soon fell to the ground, kneeling in despair, soul broken beyond repair, eyes moist with tears.

"Three months since you-" he sobbed, wishing that he should've been the one who...

"..."

As if on cue, slender, compassionate, welcome arms suddenly enveloped him as he groveled pathetically on the floor.

His companion silently stroked his head, like a mother stroking her child who lost his pet.

They silently sat on the floor, unmoving, not giving a heed on the world, to the oncoming footsteps...

_WHOOSH!_

The two nearly jumped in surprise as the sound of the door sliding behind them was freshly reintroduced to their ears. Knowing that they did lock the door, they spun around, eyes widening more as they realized who the person was (and that the said person has the authority to unlock _that _door).

They were not the only ones surprised though, as the newcomer's eyes were struck with the same emotion, disbelief and... recognition? Still, hints of sadness was evident on her lovely face.

"W-we're very sorry for intrudi—" the male cut off his babble and abruptly stood up, pulling his witch from the floor to follow suit. He quickly wiped his tears off his face, not wanting to be exposed in front of another person other than his accomplice.

"No, no. It's alright," the mysterious visitor assured them, smiling weakly.

"I'm sorry for staying until private hours," he started again, "but the empress was..."

"Yes, she's special to everyone," the woman agreed, slowly making her way towards the mentioned empress' picture. "After all, she was the one united every one for peace. Before, there were wars and bloodshed."

The young woman paused, carefully weighing her words, as if trying to make the conversation less awkward. As if trying to make them stay a bit more longer.

"Those stories. That past. I don't know what must've felt to live during those days..."

"Yes, we know." the raven-haired male answered.

The new girl looked thoughtfully as she silently contemplated the scenery outside the glass: the sun melting into the horizon, leaving purples and oranges in its wake. The rays, the sky and the heavens were leaving a fitting picturesque crown behind the picture on top of the headstone...

"We should leave now. We're very sorry," the warlock said, breaking the silence. As he turned to leave, his witch momentarily studied the girl.

_SILENCE... __**TAP... TAP... TAP...**_

"Even if it was forbidden, she..." the girl by the stone grave started, voice full of held back emotion.

The rhythmic heavy steps that are moving away paused.

"... always kept a picture of..." she lost her voice at that moment, as if speaking that three-letter word was taboo. She clutched the headstone in frustration and stared at the picture, tears threatening to break out.

He felt his heart pounding by the second, making a heavy notion that he should not leave.

"... at the palace... at her locket... at her..." her body turned away from the scenery, face still on lowered, hand still clutching the headstone.

His feet was glued to the ground, making him unable to walk away. Overwhelming emotions made him turn his back away from the door, his unwanted ticket away from this place...

"... to remind everyone, especially myself that..."

C.C. moved back and locked the door again.

"... please don't leave me..." the weeping girl's face shot up, eyes pleading.

The 99th emperor welcomed her in his arms as she ran to him, and both promptly slid on the tiled floor, bodies sitting in quivering bitterness and joy, souls pouring away tears of months-old grief and newfound happiness. He stroked her cheek free of the stray strands of brown hair as his own cheek became wet with his salty tears.

"... uncle."

~o~O~o~

That night, Jeremiah and Sayoko looked over Anya's shoulder while the latter scrolled over her pictures of Lelouch being buried in the arms of the two most important females of his life.

* * *

**Notes** |

1) Peeps became more friendly with each other, so I guess that explains why the museum was very near the Imperial Gardens.

2) The challenge here was to to tell who the characters are without mentioning all of their names before they reach their destination. And to mention their names only **ONCE**.

3) I dunno the Britannian currency, so I opted for "dollar" instead.

4) Tried so hard to keep them in character.

5) Since, it's a daughter, not a granddaughter, Nunnally died **NOT** by old age. Awww?

6) Geass Canceller as a noun refers to Jeremiah as a whole. Sometimes.


End file.
